Snapshots
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: A series of one-shots focusing around the characters of Thor and occasionally the Avengers. Crack and Cannon Pairings will occur.
1. Choices

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Thor. At All. Like I wish I did, but sadly I do not/ So I just stick with fanfiction.

**Authoress Note:** Dear God in greyhound I have been wanting to write for _Thor_since I saw the movie on opening night in my hometown. However, I found no time and no solid inspiration. Now, later, I have a more solid ground to work off of!

**Extra Note:** So just so you know the _Avengers_ will be poked at in these little stories I am writing, OK? Not just the ones that we'll be getting in the movie, either. Like some from the comics and even _Avengers: Earth's Mighiest Heroes_. I just thought I should give ya all a heads up. But do know that most of these will center on the _Thor _universe.

* * *

><p><strong>Choices<strong>

Two years. Dude I cannot believe it has been two years since the Avengers team was made. I can't believe it's been four years since Jane ran over Thor and changed our lives (OK technically I was the one driving when we hit him in the desert, but that was totally Jane's fault for dragging us into the dust tornado thing!).

It took us awhile to get Thor back. Jane was totally persistent, though. If Erik and I hadn't forced her to bed, she would have stayed up for like days without sleep to search for her hunky god boyfriend who got sucked into the stars (and yes that is totally what happened so don't look at me like I'm crazy!). And it probably would have taken us longer if it weren't for S.H.I.E.L.D and Tony Stark.

Tony-freaking-Stark! I know him! I am on a total first name bases with him now! Hell we're Twitter and Facebook pals now… And it turns out a lot of the stories about him are _so_true. He's a total Playboy flirty child. Cool and fun, but totally a pain in the ass as well. And a dumbass. I mean for a guy who calls himself "the man of tomorrow", he totally knows nothing about people and hints. I mean how does it take you four years to figure out a chick likes you? Pfft, some genius. Pepper Potts has got to be the most amazingly patient and in love woman in the universe to put up with all the shit she probably had to deal with, being Tony's assistant and future wife.

Anyway off topic! So yeah if it weren't for Tony and Shield, who knows how we would have gotten Thor back. And I guess Agent Coulson should get some thanks as well, even if I still find him as an ass for stealing my iPod when we first met. But whatever. Anyway, when Coulson told his SHIELD boss what was up, his boss, Director Fury (and dude his name totally fits and when you see him angry or persistent you'll agree) who sends word to Tony Stark. Tony gets a whiff of what Jane's up to and he steps in to fund us along with SHIELD and bang! we were on a roll and a step faster to getting to Jane back into the arms of her thunder god (and hopefully laid).

Tony and Jane are like the smartest people I know (which is totally not saying much, seeing as I have a friend named Louis who tried to jump off the roof with cardboard strapped to his body cause he thought it would make him fly… Long story) and they were total opposites. Jane was all about focus and seriousness and all that other scientist shtick, while Tony would be working for like an hour or less before announcing he wanted to go and party and would attempt to drag Jane and I out with him. I was totally for it, but Jane would just roll her eyes and go back to work.

But like, even though Tony would slack off, he was all about what he said he could do. And he did it. He helped get the Rainbow Bridge thing to work. Took us two years, but hey better than never, right? And so then we all traveled back to the same place where me and Jane and Erik had all first met Thor, and kicked it off.

Nothing happened at first and I could see Jane looking like she was going to need hugs and ice-cream ASAP… But then it finally kicked off and a huge bright light shot up into the sky. It had so many colors! And we all just waited for what felt like hours, before the light flickered for a while and then out walked Thor! Ok well more like he stumbled out, but whatever, he came out! He was back!

The agents couldn't keep Jane behind the safe-line, cause she charged through them and ran at Thor, who sobered up quickly before they were like meshed together in hugs and mouths to the point I thought they'd get it on right on the desert ground. But then Fury and Tony stepped up and the moment was paused and put on hold, cause we had a total problem in the form of like Thor's half-brother; Loki.

And boy was he a pain in the ass! SHIELD and the Avengers – The unfrozen and actually hot but shy Captain America, the leather and badass hot chick that was Black Widow, Iron Man, Thor, the robin-hood wannabe Hawkeye, and the big really scary green dude called Hulk – were not doing so hot at first. Cap and Iron Man kept fighting, Hulk was going berserk all the time while fighting with Hawkeye, and Thor was still having issues over having to beat down his brother – which he so didn't want to do. Black Widow was the only one who seemed focused enough to work.. But her alone wasn't enough to stop Loki.

It was looking pretty bad for us for a while there… But something happened. Maybe the guys had a bar night or something and discovered "oh yeah! We're on the same team! We should be fighting Loki, not each other", cause almost like magic they came together. They became like a badass team! Loki didn't stand a chance! Everytime he tried to rise up, wham! The Avengers took him down again and again before he wasn't seen for like almost eight months... Only to drop in, literally, on a meeting (which had seriously scared the shit out of me!) Fury was having everyone attend.

"Brother? Why have you come here!" Thor had boomed, Mew-mew in his hand and ready to bash his half-brother like a pancake as Bruce Banner – Hulk's human form who was being let out by Hulk for some yard time – trembled to keep the Hulk at bay, muttering to himself (totally freaky really). Captain America and Black Widow were poised to go and Hawkeye had an arrow pointed at Loki's eye! And I was just stuck with my mocha frappe and iPod!

But luckily for me – and the standing of the base – Loki hadn't come to fight… He'd come to join. It was so random! He allowed Fury to lock him up after explaining to the Avengers – while Fury was kicking me and the others out which was so rude – his choice and why he was there. When Thor told me and Jane we were like blown away. Well I was more than Jane. Jane had dragged Thor off to talk to him while he seemed confused. Me? I was just baffled while Loki's decision had everyone doing backflips while singing "Yankee Doodle Dandy" in a clown costumes. Nobody knew how to react to this! The dude they'd been fighting this whole time... Was handing himself over and asking to join.

Wouldn't you be confused?

But that didn't last too long. Two weeks later, Loki was allowed to roam SHIELD (only with Black Widow and JARVIS, Tony's super computer, watching him) and well he was slowly making friends. Tony liked him. But then again Tony was actually laid back about a lot of things, so he took to Loki like a metal fish to water (yeah I know that sounds weird but whatever. Ya get what I mean). And it seemed they liked to play Chess against each other. They had yet to fully finish a game with a winner though.

And when Captain America started to get comfortable and almost budy with him, people seemed to fall in stride. Must be because he's a captain. Whatever the reason, it worked for Loki. Which was cool with me, cause then I wouldn't have to deal with people asking me why I had made friends with him.

Dude he was the God of Mischief! He was wicked at pranks and helping me sneak out of SHIELD base for nights I needed out for fun. And he knew some awesome jokes when ya loosened him up (which is so not easy, OK! It was like trying to crack open a two-hundred thick wall of Ice with a very small ice-pick!).

And as for Thor and loki? Well... They're working on it… Mostly Loki is. Thor was quickly forgiving of his brother of course. He only wanted to return love and brotherhood that he hadn't been able to give Loki in the past (at least that's what he's told me and Jane and Erik). And for the most part, Loki seemed to be slowly accepting it. Which is good cause family drama with the Asgardian brothers needed to be avoided for SHIELDs health.

But really… I think the main reason Loki is coming to accept where he is and his brother and his decision to come to SHIELD… Is because of Jane. I can't really explain it, cause it baffles me, but I think that Jane is making Loki change. And dude if you listen to them talk about stars and constellations and all that crap, you'd laugh at how much alike they are about that crap! It's hilarious… Even if it gives me a headache and I end up blocking them out by the middle of it with some music. Thank god for Papa Roach!

**-0-**

"Darcy! What art though doing?" Thor asked as he walked into the kitchen, wearing a shield muscle shirt and jean, spotting Darcy typing away at her magic box she called a "laptop". The humans had such odd technology. Odd, but fascinating.

Darcy looked up from her laptop, a piece of toast hanging from her mouth. "Mmjhus hhrrtin ssmm shuff" she said with a mouth full of toast. Thor gave her a puzzled look before grabbing his sixth cup of coffee for the morning and making his way towards the library where Jane was supposed to be.

He passed by agents who greeted him with nods, waves, or hellos, as they hurried by. He smiled as he spotted Lady Potts, who was going over some notes, stopping to ask him if he'd seen Tony anywhere and that if Thor ran into him, would Thor tell Tony Starks that he was in trouble with Lady Potts. Thor informed her he would, before making his was once again to the library.

He smiled as he spotted the big oak doors. Stepping through them, he made his way carefully through the large library in search of Jane and his brother. The library was two stories tall and full of books and statues and many areas to sit and do research or relax and read. Entering you would find yourself on the second floor and would take stairs to go up or down.

With his sensitive hearing he listened for Jane. He stopped, however, when he heard her voice… And his brothers? Furrowing his brow, Thor looked down over the railing of the second floor to where he could just look under and see Jane sitting at a table. Maps of the stars and books of all kind were spread out on the table as she wrote and tapped at the map. Thor smiled as she pushed her hair out of her face and smiled… Only to feel himself frown as she turned her attention to her right where his brother sat.

Loki was dressed the way Thor had seen him when his brother had come to see him and lied of their father's death. He was sitting with one hand flat on the desk, the other pointing out star formations to Jane. He was smiling. Not just smiling to be smiling… He was smiling at Jane.

Thor felt something clench at his heart and throat at the thought. He furrowed his brow and as quietly as possible for him he watched them, feelings mixing and battling inside him. He was happy to see that his brother had made friends. That his brother was fitting in. He was happy to see Jane and his brother getting along. He was happy for hat… But he was not happy seeing them happy together without him. .. And he didn't understand why.

"Thor? Are you OK?" Thor blinked at the sudden intrusion to his thoughts, pulling out a warm smile as Jane looked up at him smiling, though looking concerned for him. "I am fine Jane Foster. Forgive me for not making my appearance known. I was simply lost in thought," he explained, before grinning as he jumped over the bars and landed behind her. Jane laughed as she turned to hug him.

He ran his fingers through her hair as she babbled shyly against his chest. He looked up and met the eyes of his brother. The two shared a look. A look that made Thor's limbs tighten and his jaw square just slightly. For the look Loki was giving him was… Was a look that spoke of a challenge… A challenge for what?

"-and Loki has been very helpful!" Thor released her as she walked over to the maps. "I couldn't have figured this all out without him!" She was excited, as she turned to Loki with her warm and affection coated smile that Thor loved for her to give him. His brother smiled back, an actual almost fully warm smile, and gave a small shrug. "It was no trouble, Miss Foster. You already had a strong knowledge to work with. I simple filled in the blanks," he replied smoothly. Thor stiffened as a blush lightly coated Jane's face as she laughed. It was her nervous laugh as well… Thor's teeth grinded slightly.

Jane looked down at her new map of the system, her blush slowly fading, as Thor realized exactly what the challenge was. He squared himself slightly and gave Loki a hardened look. A battle for Jane's affection. That was what Loki was baiting. And Thor would not back down. He met Loki's gaze with his own sharp answer.

_I accept._

**Explanation time! OK so I know you all are going to be asking me "why did you have Darcy POV in the beginning and then switch to Thor's?" Oh well that's easy. See, I wanted to have Darcy explain my own AU of Loki joining the Avengers. It's very random, I know I know. But it makes sense to me and if I ya want a full out explanation PM me. Otherwise this'll be a LONG ASS extra extra Authoress note. And those can get boring. I do apologize if it confuses you, I really do. I'm trying OK! This is my first Thor fic! Cut some slack x3**

**Anyway I'll try to add more of my one-shots soon, OK? I'm dealing with my college shit right now and that comes before my writing, so sooorrryyy! Oh but R & R Plz! Those give me fuzzies :D**


	2. Camaraderie

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thor. At All. Like I wish I did, but sadly I do not/ So I just stick with fanfiction.

**Authoress Note:** Dear God in greyhound I have been wanting to write for Thor since I saw the movie on opening night in my hometown. However, I found no time and no solid inspiration. Now, later, I have a more solid ground to work off of!

**Extra Note:** Just so you know the Avengers will be poked at in these little stories I am writing, OK? Not just the ones that we'll be getting in the movie, either. Like some from the comics and even Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. I just thought I should give ya all a heads up. But do know that most of these will center on the Thor universe.

* * *

><p><strong>Camaraderie<strong>

Jane Foster ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. This was the seventh time she'd written out this formula and once again she came up with the same results; formula was meant to aid with travel for Thor through the Bifrost wormhole that Tony, Erik, and her had been able to perfect to bring Thor back to earth. The ride was rough, however, and needed to be stabilized. Jane knew she could fix the problem if she could just get the formula to work!

"You could ask Tony for help," Darcy cut through her thoughts as she walked into the room, munching down a bag of Cheetos. Jane sighed and sat down her pencil. She would've asked Tony if she had the patience for it. The problem with Tony is that, yes he could be helpful, but he was so… Obnoxious about it. The whole time they'd worked on the Bifrost Rainbow gate together, he'd been a pain. She was grateful for all the times Pepper stepped in to muzzle him down.

But she wanted – no, _needed _– this formula to work out. Sighing in agitation, Jane gathered up her formula sheets and made for the exit past Darcy. "Don't eat in my lab, Darcy," she sighed, grabbing the younger woman's arm and dragging her out. Darcy protested – _charmingly_ with food in her mouth – and Jane smiled slightly with a shake of her head before locking up her lab and making her way through SHIELD.

Darcy called out to her, but Jane had already made it down the second hallway. She loved Darcy, she did, but she was in a hurry and she didn't have time to mess around. Jane hugged her work to her chest as she made her way past SHIELD agents going about their daily jobs. Some greeted her with nods, or called out to her, while others seemed to be in too much of a hurry to even make eye contact and almost knock her over!

Jane muttered under her breath. It was times like these she wished she was back in her old little trailer lab where she had her own space and didn't have to deal with this many people. It had been nice the first two weeks but now Jane found that here at Shield she was too easily distracted. Too drained. Perhaps that was why she hadn't been able to calculate the figures. She had been the same way when Thor had appeared in her life, and now it was a full time occurrence.

So lost in her thoughts, Jane had walked down three hallways before stepping absently into an occupied lab that was purposefully set away from the others. "Excuse me, ma'am?" Jane jumped, her papers dropping from her arms as she gave a startled gasp, her eyes wide.

A very familiar lab coat-cladded man was staring at her over the rim of his glasses, his fingers hovering over the 3D keyboard of his computer. His curly dark hair was astray – as if he had just recently awaken from a long nap – as he stared at her with his own surprise.

"Dr. Banner," Jane breathed with a laugh, shaking her head, "I-I'm sorry! You startled me," she confessed, reaching down to pick up her scattered papers, tucking them against her with a smile. How embarrassing! As soon as she had all her papers, she stood and smiled once more. "Sorry again," she chuckled, "afraid I'm not in my own mind today," she confessed.

She was about to leave and go look for Tony, when she realized that Dr. Banner was still staring at her. Blinking, Jane met his gaze with her own. His soft eyes made her almost forget that behind the man before her – the kind, simple, doctor – was a ragging beast reading to snap out the instant Banner's adrenaline kicked from anger or fear.

That should have frightened her… But it didn't. The Hulk had saved Thor. He had saved the city and he was a hero. Dr. Banner was a good man, brilliant, and caring. Each parts of him – Hulk and simple Banner- were respectful and the same to her. Jane smiled as a thought crossed her mind. Maybe she didn't need to see Tony at all.

Jane walked over to Dr. Banner's desk and sat the papers down and gave him a pleading look. "Do you think you can help me?" she asked. Bruce blinked and adjusted his glasses before slowly picking up her notes. He looked from her to the paper and back before giving a weak, cautious, smile and nodding. "Of course."

**-0-**

Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours. Dr. Foster had eased down easily next to him. Her hand would brush his. Her arm bump him without fear. She would smile everytime they spoke. He searched and waited for and expected fear but none came. His guard, he felt, was slipping around her.

Betty. She reminded him of Betty. Though he did not love Jane Foster as he did Betty, he began to love Jane Fosters prescence. She looked at him – looked at him and he knew The Hulk as well – with no fear. Respect, love, admiration, and thanks danced in her bright eyes. But no fear.

She laughed at his awkwardness. He still – even after two years with the Avengers – was not completely socially comfortable. But Jane Foster was her own kind of awkward. She fumbled papers and pencils. She rambled and she stuttered at times. Perhaps it was a scientist thing.

"I get it now! I wasn't looking at the whole formula," Jane exclaimed happily as Bruce finished explaining his thoughts on her project. She was as excited as a child on Christmas and Bruce couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as she beant over her notes and scratched away animadedly.

For once – with another non superhero being – in a long time… Bruce didn't feel like a monster.

**-0-**

Jane couldn't believe how easy it all fell into place. She really owed Dr. Banner big for his help. She gathered up her papers and thankfully hugged him – carefully of course – and asked him to call upon her if she ever needed help.

He blinked, stunned by her request, but agreeded softly. She was about to leave when Bruce's voice stopped her. "Thank-you," he said softly. Jane looked back, puzzled. "For what?" she asked with a smile, "you helped me. I should be thanking you."

Bruce gave a shy shrug and shook his hea. "You didn't have to stay here with me… I know you probably would have rather preferred Tony's help or one of the other doctors… I can be… Uncomfortable to be around for most people… It was nice… To be around someone who didn't treat me like a ticking time bomb," he chuckled dryly and Jane felt her arms lower, pushing the papers against her stomach.

"Bruce… I'm being courted by an Asgardian," Jane began slowly, her features serious yet kind. "An Asgardian who could break me in half with his pinkie!" she exclaimed for emphasis, her free hand throwing up. "I work with Tony Stark, and let me tell you that man does not believe in safety features," she reminded him, recalling herself an experiment Tony had been working on a month ago while talking in his work space with her… She thought Thor was going to rip him apart when his rocket exploded with her in the room!

"I've yelled down Nick Fury," she began again, chuckling at the amused look on Bruce's face, "and I've hit Loki in the face with a frying pan for scaring me half to death one evening!" And she had. Loki was of course unharmed. Mostly stunned that she had hit him, but also amused.

Jane looked Bruce in the eye. "I'm not afraid," she said happily, hefting her belonging to her chest. Bruce smiled softly and rubbed the back of his neck as she waved goodbye and headed out the door back to her office, where Darcy was tweeting and a now scar covered Phil Coulson was looking for her to help her appease an argument going on between Thor and Tony.

Life at SHIELD was very distracting…. But Jane didn't mind so much. Not really.

**R & R**

**Sorry if Jane and anyone seem out of character. While I may be a fan of Bruce and Jane and everyone, I'm afrai****d character writing isn't always my strong point… I tried though :]**


	3. Dog Gone Great

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but any added characters that may pop up. Avengers belong to Marvel and everyone else's hands that it's been passed through. The characters belong to them as well and also all those who played the characters!

**Authoress Note:** Avengers + Puppies = D'awww hehe

* * *

><p><strong>Dog Gone Great<strong>

"You wanna get a dog?"

Darcy Lewis – super hero babysitter for SHIELD for two years now – raised a slender brow at her super soldier friend as he looked at her like a kid trying to ask his mother if he could do something he was afraid she'd say no to. Steve Rodgers was over seventy years old – not in looks of course but… Well… Yeah! – and reminded Darcy of a clueless kid everyday. Not that she'd complain. It was always fun watching him get so flustered about things he didn't understand. Who even would have guessed Captain America could get flustered?

Steve nodded as he rubbed his hands on his leg. Darcy clicked her tongue and hummed. "Why?" she asked, curious. This seemed so out of the blue to her. But… Then again who said heroes were easy to understand. Try hanging around Bruce Banner for a week then you'd get the picture! Guy was so confusing sometimes… Least Jane could follow him... And Hulk… Well Hulk broke things and called her "girl who stared to much" – which she blamed on the fact that when she first saw the dude come out she'd stared at him with fascination and the very inappropriate mental question of "what would sex be like with him?" – and he wasn't as hard to understand so Darcy guessed he was okay… Off topic though.

"I always wanted a dog growing up… But I was too sickly for one," he began, his eyes going distant like they tended to do when he was pulled into the past or was watching old war films with her and Thor and Jane on movie nights. Darcy had to admit she didn't really like this look. It was so… Not Steve. Not the Steve she knew who was either all Boy scout or smiles.

Darcy clicked her tongue again and tapped her pencil – she was supposed to be writing reports for Jane but that could wait – and adjusted her glasses. "Okay then… So what kind of dog?" she asked, and that pulled a hopeful grin out of him. Good. Sad Steve sucked. Give her this Steve any day. "Any dog as long as it's big," he said, looking sheepish as Darcy chuckled. It was such a guy thing to want a big dog over something like a Pomeranian or Chihuahua.

She chewed on the end of her pencil. "I'll look into it," she said and Steve smiled even wider. The sad thing for Steve was that, while SHIELD tried to give him privacy and whatnot, he was still monitored and Darcy was to report anything he did – or didn't do – to them. Tony made it impossible for any kind of microphone or video camera to work in Steve's large warehouse home – been around since 1927 which was why Steve bought it – so SHIELD had to either post spies outside the man's house or send in a single agent. That was Darcy's job.

Smirking she went back to her papers – God she hated papers – while Steve went back to his pre-exercise diet crap that he didn't need to even take cause he was a super human but whatever.

-/-

"I like this!" Thor boomed happily as Darcy and Jane cringed, his voice bouncing around the downtown pet shop. It had been a week since Steve had asked for a dog and Darcy had set out to find the perfect dog for him. Darcy was one of those people that felt that if a dog was right you'd feel it. So she was jumping from shelter to pet shop to cregslist to find the perfect pet for the Boy scout friend of hers.

Thor and Jane had happily come along, Thor fascinated – and still flabbergasted that they did not sell horses at a pet store – over owning a dog. Jane said maybe and Thor was off like a kid in a candy store to play with the pets. At the moment a Norwegian Elkhound puppy was his interest. Out of all the pups, the Elkhound had trotted right up to Thor and attacked his shoe. Thor picked him up with ease and the dog chewed on his hand and growled in play. And Thor? Thor grinned and laughed.

Darcy snorted at the scene as Jane scratched the fella – who was very loving and slobbery to the new playmate stranger – before wandering off to the next bunch. She went down each one… Until she came upon a particular group of puppy's. Her eyes fell on a small, stubbed tailed Boxer puppy. He had copper colored fur with a white snout and mouth, floppy ears, and feet too big for his body.

"That's the runt," a man aid as he walked by Darcy. He was dressed in the stores work uniform and motioning to the boxer pup as it sat back away from the other dogs who were all eating eagerly. His little head was tilted as he sat and watched the other dogs until the noticed Darcy and all tried to get the new humans attention.

What caught Darcy's eye was that even with no one now blocking the bowl of food, the dog sat back and waited. He looked hungry and his ears perked and sagged occasionally. But he did not stir from his spot. Darcy stepped over the separating fence and ignored all the dogs pawing at her feet and lifted the Boxer up to look at him. His little stub of a tail wagged and his ears went up and Darcy could almost swear he was smiling.

A grin spread across her face as she tucked the dog under her arm and stepped out of the pen and over to Jane and Thor – who seemed to have been coaxed into getting Thor the Elkhound – with the puppy calmly nuzzled against her.

-/-

Darcy had been able to catch a picture of the pure – true – happiness on Steve's face as she sat the Boxer on the ground and let it pad on over to Steve who had just gotten out of the shower. His grin never left his face as he played with the pup – "Bucky… His name's Bucky" – and Darcy had an adorable vid to show Jane later.

Yep. Darcy Lewis was an awesome super hero babysitter.

**R & R Plz**


End file.
